How to save a life
by SupermanPleaseSaveMe
Summary: Rogue falls apart after she accidently kills her friend.Might carry on if i get reviews!


Faiht used to be an X-men.She lived with the xmen for 8 months.Everyone was fond of her.Her and Rogue were best mates.Faith was the oly one Roguew would completely trust and open up to.Then it changed.Faith turned bad.

''Step one you say we need to talk

she walks you say sit down its just a talk

smiles politely back at you

you stare politely right on through''

Flashback

''Some sorta window to your right

She goes left and you stay right

Fear of blame

You begin to wonder why you came''

The X-men had gone out to see if the Acoyltes would help stop Faith.Rogue had stayed behind because she didnt feel well.She hadnt been feeling well since Faith turned bad.Rogue sat in her room looking at the pics of her and Faith.Faith was the only one who wasnt scared of Rogue.She didnt care about her skin like everyone else.As Rogue blinked back tears she heard a voice.

' I love that picture'

Rogue turned around so quickly she fell of her bed.Faith laughed and said 'Glad to see me Ro'?'

'What are you doin here' Rogue snarled

'Are we just skipping right past hello now?'

'Get out or i'll hurt you Faith' Rogue threatened

'Go on then' Faith taunted 'I've always wondered who would win in a fight between us'

''Where did i go wrong i lost a friend

somewhere along in the bitterness

And i' would have stayed up with you all night had i known how to save a life''

The girls started fighting.Both knew they werent fighting the best they could they didnt want to hurt each other.

''Let her know that you know best

cos after all you do know best

try to slip past her defence without granting innocence

write down a list of what is wrong

things ya told her all along

And pray to God she hears you

And pray to God she hears you''

After a while the girls stopped.

'Faith please stop this come back to us.We can help you' Rogue panted

Faith as equally out of breath 'You're pathetic.You really think the professer helps people? Has he helped you? You still cant touch hiding behind the goth make up and clothes'

'Shut up Faith' Rogue warned

'The truth hurts doesnt it Ro'?'

''Where did i go wrong i lost a friend

somewhere along in the bitterness

And i would have stayed up with you all night

had i known how to save a life''

'Faith the professer may not be able to help but i can.C'mon i thought we were best mates'

Faith had tears in her eyes 'Shut up'

'Ah know what your trying to do push people away ah know ah do it all the time.Act so horrible so no one wants to be your friend.

'SHUT UP!' Faith yelled

''She begins to raise her voice

you lower yours

grant her one last choice

drive untill you lose the road

break with the ones you followed''

'Faith ya got a choice sugah you either go back and become the our enemy or you come back to us and let us help you.Please Faith let us help you' Rogue pleaded

''She will do one of two things

she'll admit to everything

Or she'll say she's just not the same and you'll begin to wonder why you came''

'Dont fucking patronise me Rogue.I dont need you lot and i especially dont need you' And with that Faith pulled out a knife and started advancing on Rogue.

Rogue in self defence grabbed the knife outta Faith's hand and stabbed her in the chest.

Faith gasped in shock and fell down

Rogue cradled Faith in her arms saying sorry over and over again and begging Faith to stay with her But it wasnt enough.Faith was dead.

''Where did i go wrong i lost a friend

somewhere along in the bitterness

And i would have stayed up with you all night

had i known how to save a life''

The X-men and The Acoyltes walked into see Rogue kneeling by Faith crying.

Stripes wh-what happened?' Logan asked gruffly

'Ah-ah-ah didnt mean- She had the knife-Ah had to-Ah didnt mean to' Rogue managed to choke out

'Rogue its okay you did what you had to' Professer said soothingly

Everyone stood in shock looking at Faith's dead body.They all agreed with the professer Rogue did what she had to.She didnt see it that way.

She got up and started to walk out when Logan called after her

'Remember what you said to me yesterday As soon as you start blaming yourself for peoples deaths you cant come back'

Rogue stopped and turned to face everyone with tears streaming down her face 'Ah know' and walked to her room

''Where did i go wrong i lost a friend

somewhere along in the bitterness

And i would have stayed up with you all night

had i known how to save a life''

End of flashback

Faith was always the bad girl.The rebel.Maybe thats why her and Rogue connected so much.From the moment they met they were best mates.True Faith was a bit of a bad influence.They always caused a fight in every bar they went into.But Rogue didnt care.Faith was funner than everyone else she knew.Rogue had not left her room since Faith's death.Everyone was worried about her.She had been laying on the bathrrom floor for 3 days.Not eating, not sleeping and not washing.Everyone had tried to convince she had to get up and change her clothes,Maybe have something to eat.But she just lay on the floor staring into space with blank eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n I uploaded this before then deleted it cos it was a bit crap.Hopefully its a bit better now!!

Yes the bit of rogue lying on the bathroom floor is from Grey's anatomy with Izzy after Denny's death.Its just so sweet i had to use it! 


End file.
